Brayden
Brayden (formerly known as Brayden Jones) is a English wrestler who currently wrestles for ESCW. He is the 4th ESCW & ACW APEX Undisputed World Champion who held the title for 362 days until losing it to his long time tag team partner, Aric Weaver at APEXMANIA IV. Disciples of Apocalypse formation (2016) On August 2016, Brayden (known at the time as Brayden Jones) singed an ESCW contract and was given an opportunity to join an up and coming rising team known as The Disciples of Apocalypse' ''which would originally include wrestlers such as '''Big Daddy Kyi' 'Aric Weaver' and 'Razor Young. Alex Alpha Shade (now known as Alex Alpha) was set to join the faction but was declined at the last minute by the leader of DOA and owner of ESCW Big Daddy Kyi. The 3 members would be given trailers on YouTube attacking various ESCW and ACW APEX wrestlers with Big Daddy Kyi's commentary. The factions rivals were against another tag team faction from another CAW wrestling company from the 'ACW APEX' known as The 305 Club which includes wrestlers such as MJ Stylez (the former and first ever ESCW world champion at the time) Antonio and Marco Nunzio. The 305 Club would fight the wrestlers of Skills 'N Qualities Big Bad Patrick', 'Jason Hernandez' and 'Mike Morris on an episode of ACW APEX Main Event. On 31st October 2016 at the first Invasion Pay Per View (CPV), The DOA would face The 305 Club in an elimination tag team match where MJ Stylez & Big Daddy Kyi were the last to remaining and the match ended by a draw due to being counted out outside of the ring. Disciples of Apocalypse disbanded, Broken DOA formation (2017 - 2018) Throughout early 2017, Razor Young left ESCW to focus on other plans while Brayden and Aric Weaver were still together still using the 'DOA' name where they would face against wrestlers such as Arron Holmes' 'Angel Sabin' 'Cactus Lavender and Ripzaw while 'Big Daddy Kyi' (now known as Broken Big Daddy Kyi) had a short feud against 'Decomposed' the team of Slashing Slaughter' 'Black Abyss' & 'Diana'. Broken Big Daddy Kyi ''also had a refeud against MJ Stylez previous from 2016. Then in mid 2016, Broken Big Daddy Kyi had an idea of bringing back the DOA (Disciples of Apocalypse) but instead making them '''The Broken DOA' ''including the returns of former DOA members, Broken Big Daddy Kyi, Brayden, Aric Weaver and new wrestler '''Beginus Draven'. The Broken DOA 'Weaver and Brayden' ''would attack rivals 'MJ Stylez & new ESCW champion '''Cactus Lavender' ''who defeated Broken Big Daddy Kyi's undefeated streak and won the title off him on Nov 16th 2017. Weaver & Brayden would attack Stylez and Lavender backstage to send a message to the rest of the ESCW locker room. A match was set on 31st December 2017 at the Invasion 2 Pay Per View CPV where we saw the team of MJ Stylez, '''Masters , Cactus Lavender and Slick Brooks face against The Broken DOA, Broken Big Daddy Kyi, Brayden, Aric Weaver and Beginus Draven. The Broken DOA def. the team of MJ Stylez and after all wrestlers appeared in the Invasion Royal Rumble later that night where MJ Stylez and Broken BDK teamed up against each other to eliminate the rest of the ESCW and ACW APEX roster. Unfortunately Broken BDK eliminated MJ Stylez before being lastly eliminated by The DOA reject, Alex Alpha to become the first ever Invasion Royal Rumble winner. ESCW & ACW APEX Undisputed Championship win (2018) On the next biggest CAW wrestling Pay Per View (CPV) ACW APEX APEXMANA 3, the flagship event (1st May 2018) On the main event match for the Pay Per View (CPV) was the first ever elimination chamber for ACW APEX and ESCW where we saw the ACW APEX & ESCW undisputed world champion Cactus Lavender try to defend his title against wrestlers such as 'Regicide', 'Vance Brooklyn' (APEX US Champion), 'Brett Storm' 'Slick Brooks' and 'Brayden'. The Undisputed champion got pinned by US champion Vance Brooklyn therefore def. the champion only to get pinned by Brayden overall winning and becoming the Undisputed World champion. On July 1st 2018 it was reported that contender and former world champion MJ Stylez would face current ACW APEX & ESCW Undisputed champion, Brayden at XXXPalooza 2018 in July. On 29th July 2018, Brayden successfully defended his Undisputed championship against MJ Stylez in an Extreme Rules match. Losing the Undisputed Championship (2019) On April 14th 2019, MJ Stylez issues a Triple Threat Match between Uncle Perry Brooks and Aric Weaver where the winner would be #1 contender to face Brayden for the Undisputed Championship at APEXMANIA IV. Aric Weaver won the match where he would go on to the event to face Weaver who were both friends and tag team partners at the time only to fight each other for the title. Brayden was defeated by Weaver to become the new Undisputed Champion ending Brayden's nearly 1 year reign who won the championship at the previous APEXMANIA. On August 20th 2019 at ACW APEX GLORY, Brayden defeated Madden Creed.